Democratic Workers Party (Solentia)
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of the Solentian States | Seats2 = | Website = NA | politics = Politics in the Federal Republic of Solentia | political parties = Political parties in Solentia | elections = Elections in the Federal Republic of Solentia | }} The Democratic Workers Party (Majatran: حزب العمال الديمقراطي, Hizb Al-'Omal Al-Democrati) is a minor left-wing political party in the Federal Republic of Solentia. The Democratic Workers Party was founded on December 20th, 3349 to represent the socialist portion of the Majatran minority in Solentia. It seeks to establish a Solentian socialist state under the ideology of Kaminskism and Ba'athism. History The Democratic Workers Party was founded in an attempt to organize the Majatran minority in Solentia. Junayd Nagi was the leader of a local socialist labor union in the Fuwan State, he constantly agitated for more socialist policies and the creation of a socialist state. Nagi was also a prominent advocate of a pan-Majatran state, at a Solentian Majatran minority conference he met Major General Issa El-Mofty. General El-Mofty was a known Ba'athist and another advocate of a pan-Majatran state, Nagi and El-Mofty believed that with their respective strengths they could lead a political party to success and form a pan-Majatran State. In December 3349 the two formally registered the Democratic Workers Party and were officially accepted on Deceomber 20th. The party competed in it's first Senatorial election in December 3350 winning 27 of 425 seats in the Senate, it hopes to continue it's success in future elections. Junayd, at the annual party council announced the creation of the Majatran Legion, where he and others planned to support pan-Majatran uprisings and parties throughout Majatra. Ideology and beliefs Based on the foundations of Ba'athism and Kaminskism, the Democratic Workers Party believes in an international socialist revolution through the use and promotion of vanguard parties, however also through armed struggle if necessary. The Kaminskist ideology came from Junayd Nagi, who studied under various teachers in Deltaria prior to his return to Solentia. Nagi believes that the world can succumb to socialist revolution only through the use of vanguard parties and the ability to promote a free democracy, in his earlier days he was a dedicated democratic socialist before his eventual slip into radicalism. Kaminskism and Ba'athism blend to form the idea for a single, unified Majatran state under regional parties who control them according to their own principles. Gen. Issa El-Mofty is a dedicated Ba'athist who believes that through Ba'athism that the Majatran nations can unify and put aside their fierce rivalries with each other. The Democratic Workers Party also calls upon mass mobilization of the workers to achieve their goals, they actively hold workshops for small businesses who have come into the fold of the party in it's recent months. It believes in the fundamental principle of organizing factories and businesses to be run by workers collectives and workers councils, what the party believes to be the truest form of democracy. Paramilitary The Democratic Workers Party operates the Peoples Militia (Majatran: الجيش الشعبي, Jaysh Shaabi) under the command of the General-Secretary, the People's Secretary of Political Security and of the International Socialist Revolution. The paramilitary is extremely small, consisting of only some 40 men who have dedicated themselves to protecting the party leaders and party officials at events and rallies. They are lightly armed and have access to light armor, reports have surfaced that around 30,000 members of the party are considered members of the People's Militia. Leadership General-Secretary of the Democratic Workers Party *Junayd Nagi :: December 20th, 3349 Chairman of the Central Committee of the Democratic Workers Party *Gen. Issa El-Mofty :: December 20th, 3349 Central Committee of the Democratic Workers Party *People's Secretary of State :: Fazl Samara *People's Secretary of Foreign Affairs :: Talib Nejem *People's Secretary of Internal Affairs :: Abu Bakr Boulos *People's Secretary of Finance and Economics :: Musa Boulos *People's Secretary of National Defense :: Gen. Issa El-Mofty *People's Secretary of Justice :: Husain Ajam *People's Secretary of Infrastructure and Transport :: Husayn Tawfeek *People's Secretary of Health and Social Services :: Mus'ad El-Amin *People's Secretary of Education and Culture :: Ali Zaman *People's Secretary of Science and Technology :: Shakir Samara *People's Secretary of Food and Agriculture :: Ibraheem El-Ghazzawy *People's Secretary of Environment and Tourism :: Hasim Karimi *People's Secretary of Trade and Industry :: Tariq Ahmed *People's Secretary of Political Security :: Nail Karimi *People's Secretary of the International Socialist Revolution :: Saif-al-Din Mohammed Category:Political parties in Solentia